


Happy Birthday Setsuna!

by just2hellagays



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday Party, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Happy Birthday Setsuna, Lonely Setsuna, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just2hellagays/pseuds/just2hellagays
Summary: It is Sailor Pluto's birthday today, 10/29. Upon hearing that she can't even remember the last birthday party she had, the other Senshi decide to do something special for her.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	Happy Birthday Setsuna!

Perhaps Pluto made a mistake back in June, bringing up the conversation of birthdays with Small Lady...She'd told her she couldn't even remember her last birthday party. She could barely even remember when her birthday even _was_. Now it was late October, and Small Lady hadn't shown up at her typical time. In fact, she hadn't shown up at all for the past 2 weeks. She couldn't help but wonder if Small Lady hated her now, or if she'd done something wrong to make the small princess resent her. Out of nowhere, a knock at the door was heard. Pluto had long been accustomed to that specific knock. Neo-Queen Serenity was here. Had something happened to Small Lady? Pluto rushed to open the door for her. As the Queen entered, Pluto dropped down on one knee, letting her key rest on the other one. 

"At ease, Pluto. As you were." Serenity gestured, and Pluto stood back up.

"What is it, Your Majesty? To what do I owe this lovely visit?" Pluto asked.

"Mercury found hints that a dangerous monster is active downtown. One that might be too powerful for the others to check out. She requested that I ask _you_ to investigate." she bluffed, wanting her to leave the door as she had something planned that required Pluto to be away for a bit. 

"Right away, Ma'am." Pluto nodded, and set out to investigate, unaware it was a wild goose chase.

With Pluto away, Serenity and the others could finally set up. Saturn hung up streamers. Mars set up a table and Jupiter set homemade food down on it, including a nice, rich chocolate cake, with "Happy Birthday Setsuna!!!" frosted on it with red icing. Uranus and Neptune got ready to play music, their devoted dynamic allowing them to truly pour their entire souls into their music when they duet with each other. Mercury set up a large kettle of green tea for them all to drink, as she knew it was Setsuna's favorite. Minako arranged the gifts neatly. Chibiusa set up the party games. Endymion kept lookout for Pluto's return.


End file.
